Ashep
by HeloHaloME
Summary: The only story out there that I know of that is Male Shepherd and Ashley. Rated T for mild language, and maybe sexual themes but not yet.
1. Before Presop

Chapter 1.

Before Presop

It was quiet aboard the Normandy; Commander Jacob Shepherd didn't like it one bit. This ship was way too quiet. Normally the ship was bustling with activity whether it was the bridge frantic with combat moves online the juicy gossip that Wrex and Garrus exchanged down below or the constant bickering between Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Liara. It was as though all had died. However, noise was occurring, Shepherd just couldn't hear it through his shell-shocked ears. "Ugh." He moaned.

"Doctor he's coming to!" yelled an unknown voice off in the distance .

Shepherd then closed his eyes yet again.

"Move there Jenkins, check it out."

"Eye Eye sir!"

It was Eden Prime. He was conscious or so it seemed, the Normandy dropped them off at the DZ.

"Oh great." He thought "Another hellish battle well time to go destroy some terrorists."

He watched as Jenkins was cut-down by plasma rounds from Geth assault drones.

However this dream was different, little did he know but this dream had the ability to change his entire life, and process of thought. As he rounded the corner he saw the part where Ashley was being chased by Geth.

"And here is the part where I meet Chief Williams wooptey Frickin' Do."

However, to his horror He watched as the Geth shot her weapon. The bigger one then quickly over-powered her. He watched as she looked up and gazed at his eyes, as though pleading for him to save her. He felt tried to run, though every time he got close a weird Asari head popped out and said,

"Remember your commitment you made to me. What use is this one for us?"

He continued to try and reach her but to no avail. Each time the Asari came in and blocked the route. This was beyond any dream he had ever had. After constant attempt after attempt to reach Ashley he stopped.

"Well you don't seem to like my armor running into you, let's see how you like 4 millimeter HAMMERHEAD ROUNDS!" he took out his Banshee IV assault rifle and riddled the transparent wall.

This time when the being appeared it sounded annoyed almost confused,

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF HUMAN MATING RITUAL?!"The being asked.

"Well, you seemed pissed." Shepherd replied jokingly. As he started to chuckle the blue being turned red and anger as though someone dumped in the air filters of her car.

"You pathetic humans have now value on love! AND FOR THAT YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! "

To his horror the Geth Loaded Ashley onto a device that he saw throughout the area. And the a large spike arose through the middle of her chest sending her upward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted . Right then the Geth turned about-face and spotted them.

"Im gonna blow your metallic, retarded brains out you metal demons!" Shepherd announced. He blindly rushed forward his animal instincts propelling him further and faster. One of the Geth shots hit him square in the leg; he swore then stumbled over.

"Careful Commander! You're no G.I. Joe!" his lieutenant shouted, his word had a hint of mockery in its tone. Shepherd staggered as he tried to get up.

"These demons have something in their bullets," He thought. A green slime oozed out of his leg.

"Oh No You Din'et" He roared. " I will not be killed now Ashley is already dead I cannot die now, My legacy must go on, Humanity must remember us here." He activated a grenade, he was going to sacrifice one of those bubbly creature.

"Oh well, short loss." He primed the fusion grenade then lobbed it into the middle of Geth horde. It exploded sending molten metal flying about. He rushed over to where the spike impaled Ashley. A rock jutted to where she was.

"Please," He pleaded "Sound off trooper."

"……Ashley…..ugh……Williams…..Eden……Security……..please help the others…….I don't……..matter……… "

"Can I do anything for you Williams?" Shepherd asked pleading she wasn't already dead.

" Ya…….Wake up……" She started to sniffle."Please wake up."

"What the hell are you talking about trooper?" Shepherd question. Rain began to fall, It seemed as though the creator him or herself was crying. Then out of nowhere everything started to go black everything was dissolving. The red being now returned, this time a sky blue.

" What the hell do you want do you destroyer of worlds?"

"Calm mortal," the voice said, it's voice like harps strumming all at once" What you have just witnessed is similar of what is to come, change your life or your crew will suffer a similar fate."

With that the being dissipated. And a light formed above, he felt a feeling of cold. A soft humming could be heard off in the distance. There was a shuffling of papers, a clicking off feet. And a being standing above.

"Doctor, he's coming to this time it may be for real!" An anonymous voice called nearby.

"Aww stow it Williams no more bluffs it was funny the first time but not the other 487 times." An annoyed voice called in the distance. The two voices continued to argue in the distance. When Shepherd sat up.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He questioned jokingly.

"Commander!" The two, Ashley, and Doctor Cazpuch said, shocked.

"You should still be in a coma, your vital signs barely sustained you, you weren't supposed to come to this early, if you did, you would come to in seven years. Much less actually survive!" The Doctor explained.

"Haven't you learned I always beat the odds, Just like at the Cit…OW! What was that?

"Your implants that prevent excessive thinking, they kept you alive, A.K.A. don't think hard for another 5 minutes or you will be shocked." Shepherd nodded. The doctor looked a data pad then hit some random buttons. While all this went on Shepherd took a look around the room. There were several random pictures from Liara.

"Oh Yeah we were sort of dating and…."zzzzzztzzztztztzzzz"OWWW!" He yelled he felt a burn seep down his spine

"Man I don't learn well consciously, I wonder how badly I did sub-conciously." He said out loud. A voice in the room chuckled he looked around and his blue eyes made contact with Ashley's big brown ones. He then saw her giggle some more. He gazed at his arm. He saw to Parallel lines run along his arm nearest to his artery in his right arm. They were a black, blue and sort of a copperish color. He laughed.

"Well," he said, "That explains it!" They laughed some more. He then he heard the doctor say "Well, the implants are deactivated as for the arms take the time to take this pill, it helps arm skin cell reproduction."

" Alright I will," he said as the doctor left his quarters. He looked back into Ashley's eyes. They felt like big brown knives, cutting into him and harvesting his feelings."

"Typical human attitude." Said another voice, annoyance in tone." Go back to your armory duties Chief Williams your presence isn't even wanted here right Shepherd?"

"Mnum numnum vew vew weeeeeeeeeee!" said a Shepherd talking in gibberish due to the pill.

"See he agreed in Asarian now leave"

"As you wish scum," and with that she looked back at Shepherd and briefly smiled as she strode out the door.

"We are now alone Commander." Said the voice seductively. Shepherd immediately recognized the voice as that of Liara's.

"Why the hell did you do that?" interrogated Shepherd.

"What are you talking about?" Liara inquired innocently.

"You acting coldly towards the Gunnery Chief," replied Shepherd harshly. There was a beep as Shepherd finished his quote. Oh, that's the other scientists,

"I have to take this we will talk later" and with that Liara strode off.

" I need to talk to Williams " Shepherd thought. He strode off towards the elevator when a random crew member shouted "There goes Mister Invincible!"

"Who-rah marine!" he replied as the elevator door closed. He remembered on the way down the conversation on the Normandy before the Citadel raid. He had said Liara because she had told him afterwards when he said he'd think on it, that Ashley was born to a dancer at a bar and worshipped a cult on Earth. After hearing this he went to her said she was a freak and that he would never love her then slammed the door and headed up the elevator, fuming. He then made out with Liara only to be told by Garrus that the conniving jerk lied but never apologized to Williams nor confront Liara for then they raided the citadel and he lost consciousness after he made it to the Normandy. But yet here was Ashley waiting by his thought-to-be death bed, Staring with her big brown eyes at him waiting despite the crap he said to her. As the elevator stopped he walked out but was confronted by Garrus before he got there.

"Commander, good to know you're alive I'd talk to you more but Williams is on the personal comm. System, so far it's been quite hysterical. You Humans sure act peculiar to relatives."

"Let's hide and listen, I want to here this." Shepherd requested.

"How do you enjoy working on the Normandy sis?"

"It's been quite an experience. All of the crew especially the Commander."

"Commander Who?"

"Oh come on!" Ashley complained.

"Hmm."Commander Shepherd whispered "You were right Garrus, this is quite enjoyable."

"Told ya, you owe me 200 creds"

"Dang, Really?"

"Ya fork over the loot." With that Shepherd handed Garrus 200 credits.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff" Garrus said afterwards.

"So what's his name sis?" The other voice on the comm system inquired.

"Oh alright, Commander Shepherd," Ashley replied glumly.

"Shepherd! I've heard that name before, wasn't he on the news?"

"Yeah, he socked that reporter."

"Man, I saw that clip and almost died it was just so freakin funny!"

"I know, I know."

"Yeah we saw him do you think he's cute?"

"Abby!"

"Well do you?"

"My relationship is my business." Ashley said while blushing.

"Well, someone's grumpy," Abby insisted.

"Please drop it," Ashley pleaded, done with the topic.

"No, I ain't done 'till you give me a yes or no."

"Get ready Shepherd!" Garrus Whispered " Now's a good time to walk in!"

"Well……….I……" Ashley stalled. As she was saying this Shepherd walked behind her and said

"Another relative?" With the sound of this she blushed.

"Uhhhhh how much did you hear?" Ashley asked.

"Everywhere after the Normandy."

"Well,um this is awkward."

"I can feel you blushing on the other side of this COMM system" Abby said "You Certainly have lost your edge Ash!"

"Awww stow it Abby!"

"No way I wanna see how you deal with that hunk! Arooga!"

"Lemme get this one Ash." Shepherd said as he saw Ashley gesture towards the Comm. With that he then turned off the Comm.

"Is Abby your sister?"

"Yeah, older then Sara but younger then me."

"So?"

"So, what?" asked a confused Williams.

" Do you think I'm cute?" asked Shepherd jokingly.

Ashley took it the wrong way.

"No, I wouldn't steal another woman's man."

"Hey, Hey, Hey, easy now I was just joking."

"Well, Darn you!" With this she socked him in the arm.

"Ow! That was my arm with 3rd Degree electrical burns from my sub-conscious stupidity!"

"Yeah, well this next one is come straight for your..."

"Commander, this is Joker we're waiting for a destination on the galaxy map."

"Talk about the nick of timing" Shepherd mumbled "Allright I'll be right up."

"So can we talk later?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down again soon."

"Good" she said to herself "There's something different about him but I can't just figure it out."

"Ooooooh someone's got a man!"

"Oh come on Abby, you're supposed to be off the air!"

"You wish." And with that Ash turned off the Comm system.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or BioWare. I got some of my Ideas from other ME stories.


	2. The Spartan System

Chapter 2. Sparta and

"Oh come on! You know you have a thing for Williams!"

"Ssshh! These walls can be heard through you ding-dong."

"I'm just saying you know you would be happier with Williams rather than Liara."

"No you don't. You haven't got any proof!"

"Yeah, well how about you never have kissed her, hugged her, or anything that required physical contact, hell, you've barely even eyed her!"

"I haven't eyed Williams either."

"Bull Crap! Ever since Eden Prime and the citadel you've eyed her. It's no coincidence that she has been on every mission we ever went on ever."

"Well, Hey the elevator finally made it up!" Shepherd then whispered "There truly is a god." Meanwhile at the same time in a different part of the ship another conversation ensues.

"Why don't you talk to Shepherd more?" Tali inquired.

"Why would I?" Ashley Williams replied.

"It is terribly obvious you have a thing for him."

"Yeah right, that'll happen the same day Dreadnoughts will fly out of my butt!"

"Stand up," Tali commanded.

"Why?"

"A fleet's about to fly out of your butt!" Before Ashley could respond Tali fled the room, preventing Ashley from striking her. Williams went to the Mako and sat inside it. The cold air and private atmosphere allows her to think there. "Do I actually like Shepherd?" she asked herself she sat in the seat. It appears that Kaiden soiled himself when they went off that huge mountain on Luna. She often mocked him. He wasn't a real soldier, he was a bionic. Bionics use magic like brainwaves, not the business end of a sniper. Shepherd was a real soldier, he was born in the Alliance and serves in the alliance with his trusty Assault Rifle. She did admire him… Wait a second! She hated him, at least a little. He clearly didn't have any concern for her. Why else we he have called her a freak and her mom a drunk. She shouldn't even think about him, after all he clearly didn't love her. He said so himself. Then again he seems to have changed since he came out of the coma he appeared to have changed. She couldn't decide what to do. She decided to seek out Tali, her best friend.

"Tali, can I have a moment of your time?"

" Sure, after all I don't need to gawk at the engines the ENTIRE day."

"All right but this is private so let's go into the Mako."

"Sure."

" Well, I'm making a huge choice right now, I need to decide whether or not to give the commander a second chance."

" You loved the commander?!"

"Shsssh not so loud these walls aren't entirely sound proof."

"Sorry."

"It's O.K. Just tell me what I should do."

"I bet you should trust your instincts above all."

"I know that's what I thought but then I remembered that day before Ilos."

"I remember that day before Ilos too. They served those weird purple things that wobble."

"That's called Jell-O we humans find it as a delicious delicacy."

" Tell that to my Lower Intestine!" they then laughed.

"It's good to have a friend like you Tali."

" I agree, but remember don't tell him your feelings until you either become friends or he asks you."

" I will."

"Abby's right your are losing your edge Chief."

"Ugh. I know, I know. Wait how'd you here that?"

" Uhhh hello! I'm right next to you in the Mako making repairs!"

"Well, duh."

At the bridge Shepherd was viewing the Galaxy map.

"Joker, fly us to this planet in the Sparta system of the Artemis Tau Cluster."

"Eye Eye skipper. Message coming in, patching it through.

"Commander Shepherd this is the Admiral of the 5th Fleet. I've got a huge favor to ask you."

"Go ahead Admiral."

"We have a distress beacon which was activated in the Sparta System. When we dispatched a few of our Marines they were never heard from again."

"Do you think someone killed them with a trap perhaps?"

" I don't know. Your job is to find out what the hell happened to them."

"Understood sir, I'll get on it right away."

"Thanks Commander 5th fleet out.

"Joker put me on the intercom."

"Yes Sir."

"Crew, the Admiral just called, he needs his best ship and crew in the fleet to find some dead marines. We are the best of the best now you bunch ladies who are we?!" a simultaneous "WHORAH!" was heard throughout the ship.

"All right I'm assembling a drop team I'll meet you then stand by in the cargo bay." He walked to the mess hall and told Kaiden he was part of the assignment. He then proceeded down the elevator and told Chief Williams she was part of the assignment, she seemed less excited than usual. This worried Shepherd. Could she be getting battle-fatigued? No, even the field report said she was a disciplined soldier and the best at Eden Prime. He paused at the Mako. Should he take the time to decide whether to bring Wrex or Williams? Wrex has been through a lot, whipping out plenty of his species, blowing up a cure for a critical illness given to them at birth. Then again Williams has been on a large amount of missions most of them crucial to Saren's defeat at the Citadel. She even was at the citadel. He decided after scanning the area below that a small strike team would end up getting all of them killed. Instead he assembled an Assault Team of 10 individuals. They included Wrex, Williams, Kaiden, himself, and six random marines whose names were Johnston, James, Smith, Adams, Jacobs, and Keyes. They loaded one Mako with surprisingly the six marines considering its small space inside. The other crucial plot characters loaded into ODST drop pods (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers).

"All right come in Bravo team this is Alpha, are you ready trooper?"

"Roger that Alpha, were ready to deploy on your signal."

"Joker, drop us on this platform to the South, Drop Bravo to the North."

"Roger, careful down there, we don't know what the hell is down there. We do know from scans that there is a Mako half a klick to the north of the DZ."

"Affirmative, we will head there after drop."

"Were comin' in low and fast, get to your pods we will arrive in 2 minutes."

"Commander, at the surface of the planet there is plenty of iron, Comm chatter will be impossible unless were within close range like say one kilometer."

"Affirmative, we can't save your asses should get screwed Johnson!"

"Hey that only happened because the Geth were blending into the desert!"

"They have flashlight heads and no camo whatsoever there is no way you could have missed them!"

"My mother's calling I have got to go."

"This is on the Normandy's personal frequency, your mom couldn't call you if she were dying!"

"I'm goin' through a tunnel! Mzzzzmpzzzpzzz!"

"I'll take that as a goodbye, see you at the rendezvous point."

"Commander launch in 30 seconds!"

"Copy that Joker we're all ready."

"Launch!" With that the ODST pods descended to the planet's surface.

It was a rough landing especially because those pods are literally a steel cage plummeting to the planet's surface. However, no one was injured so they worked their way to the Mako that was only a quarter-of-a-klick away now. It was far too silent. The crew didn't say anything but he looked into their eyes and could tell they were all thinking the same thing, would we get out alive? They all looked at one another as they started to get into the Mako. The worst thought a soldier could have in their life was not knowing what would happen next. They got to their seats, without a word they nodded at each other. The Mako arrived at the rendezvous the same time as Bravo Team.

"There certainly are a lot of corpses here Bravo."

"Agreed."

"Bravo, cover us were going to take a look at those marines."

"Roger."

" Commander take a look at this." Kaiden said.

"What the hell?"

"Strange isn't it, those burns are acidic, the acid appears as though it's some type of a stomach acid."

"What about those bite wounds?" Williams inquired.

"The bites, wherever they didn't take off a limb, seems to be of that of huge teeth with excessive force." Kaiden explained. With that the ground shook.

"Arrrrrrrwrrrrrrrrrrahhhhh!" A large shriek was heard it was blood curdling. Wrex yelled something but it seemed only like a bee buzzing compared to a jet engine. All of the sudden a large worm-like creature with a single eye appeared out of the rocks. It had large, carnivorous teeth. Shepherd swore as he saw a Alliance Naval helmet coated with blood attached to a tooth. However, the creature had its back faced towards Bravo Team.

"Commander! Move for the Mako! MOVE!. Keyes, fire that freakin' cannon! Let's incinerate that 8 ton worm!" With that the cannon and machine gun fired. This was a horrible mistake. The worm turned to bravo team and spat something green at them. Shrieks were heard on the Comm as the spit burned through the hull nearest to the ammo storage center.

"Come on Alpha! Bravo sacrificed themselves for us to kill this monster! Kaiden first tell me what the heck I'm about to slaughter!"

"Sir that is a Thresher Maw!"

" All right, Williams switch the weapons to manual fire prepare to fire rocket pods A-1 through A-9!"

"These seats aren't made for a Krogan like me." Wrex complained.

"If they were we'd get two freakin' people on board. Now can it!"

"Shutting Up sir."

"Williams, what is the status for the charge on the 90 mm cannon?"

"Forty-two point one percent, if we divert power from our rocket propulsion systems we can charge the weapon to one hundred percent in 4 seconds."

"Do it."

"Yes sir!"

"All systems go commander!"

"Head straight at that Maw, Williams fire the cannon on my mark, follow up with the missiles then the 7.62 machine gun."

" Awaiting orders!"

"FIRE!" All the weapons fired on this demand. He was pleased to find a smoking crater. He was just on his way to check on Bravo when the thing appeared behind them. The Maw grabbed the Mako with its razor-sharp teeth one tooth punctured Wrex's armor damaging a lung. The Krogan shrieked with pain. Shepherd then knew time was of the essence. He then panicked as the thing spit acid. It hit Williams in the hip. Not directly but instead the edge of it hit her. She winced then slumped. Shepherd then knew what he must do. Kaiden, take the safeties off of the Mjolnir rockets numbers B-1 through B-9 then hand the controls to me." Kaiden looked confused first then smiled, he knew what the plan was.

"Here you go Commander."

"Rush straight at that thing, I got a 30 pound coup de grace for that mortal-slayer!" With that the Mako veered straight at the Thresher Maw. The beast looked surprised as the Mako used reverse psychology on it. It waited for him. As the Mako moved closer the two last men got more on edge. At the last possible second Shepherd fired the Mjolnir rockets. Time seemed to stand still. Shepherd could feel his heart hammer in his chest. The first rocket missed. Shepherd felt as though he had just died. But he knew that that would be in about 15 seconds. As each rocket missed time grew slower. Silence filled the air, he missed.

"Sir, one rocket left!" Kaiden said. "It is a leftover that was jammed in its tube, the safety lock is gone, now's your only chance!" With that he fired. The rocket zipped through the air, when it started to go off course. Pieces of debris lie in the tubes. The Maw then lifted its evil head, as if to celebrate, when the rocket zipped into the new hole. The rocket went straight into the head, pierced the spinal cord then blew its brain to alien bits.

Frantically Shepherd called the Normandy. "Joker come in over!" static.

"Joker come in over!"

"Good to hear from you Shepherd!"

"Joker, we need immediate Extraction! We have at least six dead and two injured or dead also!"

"Good God! What the hell happened?"

"No time, get down here quick!"

"Kaiden, let's check these two, make sure they're not dead," Shepherd commanded. The image of Eden Prime popped into his head again.

"Yeah skipper, let's get them out of the vehicle."

"Good idea." They checked their pulses, found both were alive then formed a plan.

"I'll go check on Bravo Team, I'll see if there are any survivors."

"I'll keep these two alive as best I can.

Shepherd walked towards the burning Mako, When all of the sudden he heard a voice.

"We kicked his ass didn't we?" The voice was rasping and filled with pain.

He looked around he didn't see anything.

"Down here commander, by the turret."

There the voice was again he looked by the turret. There he saw Master Gunnery Sergeant Keyes. He was blackened and short a foot.

"My God, you're alive! How?"

"I saw the acid coming at us I yelled back towards the rest of the squad warning them of it. But by then the spit hit. I was already climbing out of the turret hole when we exploded. I jumped as a wall of fire engulfed the crew. My friends, I watched them all die from the explosion. I was only blown out of it. I lost only my foot, but it seemed to enjoy parting."

" Hang on trooper, were getting you out of here for your heroism."

Keyes coughed then started to speak "cough no, no you're not. Please give this letter to my wife. Also please talk to Williams, fill this dead man's last request."

Shepherd started to choke up, he didn't cry, he was too tough but just had a sympathetic tone.

" I will Keyes, but please hang in there!" With this The Sergeant closed his eyes. Shepherd muttered a curse then kicked the ground. He may killed 8 people just to find a stupid distress call. Something was wrong about the mission, the beacon was placed in the perfect spot for that Thresher Maw. The Normandy then began to land. Rain was falling. The water fell cool to his skin. Almost like morning coffee but without the hyperness and warmness but it did refresh him and wake him up. The boarding ramp of the cargo bay on the Normandy went down. He picked Chief Williams up and Kaiden dragged Wrex up grunting the entire way.

She felt as though she was flying. Ashley's thoughts continued to run through her head despite the pain. Whispers could be heard in her head saying "Death, Shepherd, A.N. serial number 891-269 Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams 3rd platoon. She recognized these. A new noise was heard now, it was crying, the voice said "leave me alone", another voice said "take this!", a rush of air rushed past her inner consciousness. It was followed by a footstep then a fall. She then heard crying, the voice that attempted to punch something said "sorry". After this thought she recognized it as Sarah's encounter with a boyfriend who moved too fast. Another sound appeared in her head. This one was that of gunfire, women and children screaming then falling silent. She heard rounds or so it sounded, to land beside her. She heard running and machinery moving, a giant space ship was heard hovering over the battle field. This was that of the siege of Eden Prime. Some thoughts continued to stream in and out of her sub-conscious thought like fish in a stream. The flying feeling returned, she could feel as though with the few muscle left in her body that she could open her eyes. She did. She then saw a soldier carrying her off a planet. One arm holding her legs the other, under the armpits. The soldier wore heavy Scorpion VI heavy armor. The woodland camouflaged pattern gave it away. The helmet was on so she could not see who it was but strangely, she felt safer. As though this man had descended from heaven itself. She knew while in his arms she would not die. She then closed her eyes and then the thoughts came back.

"How are these two doing Doctor?" Shepherd asked.

" The female appears to have lost her part of her bone, muscles, and tendons in her right area of her pelvis. As well as an Achilles muscle and ligaments in her Gluteus Maximus."

"What does that mean."

"Errrrrr her butts been damaged."

"Oh, easy enough."

"As for the Krogan, the bite went through his Aorta and Right Lung, though not enough that surgery won't fix it."

"When will they be back with us?"

"The female will be back in a few hours, but, if surgery fails the Krogan may not come back. You may wait here as long as you feel fit sir."

"I will thanks Doc." With that the doctor left and Garrus entered.

" How are you holding up sir?"

Shepherd started to cry, "I may have nearly killed off my crew and it's MY fault."

"Is that all?"

"No, the retarded worm scratched my racing stripe and ate Srgt. Snuffer."

" Your army stuffed dog?"

"MARINES!"

" Ok, Ok, sorry."

"You better be!"

"Let me tell you something Commander, that marine dog loved you, he always knew that, now just remember all the good times you had with it."

"I will."

The voices screamed through her head, they were the most powerful emotions she'd ever experienced ever. The voices were Love, Jealousy, Anger, Hate, Fear, and Hope. They all whispered as though they were next to her, "Commander Shepherd, Shepherd, Liara, dreams." They constantly whispered it in her mind. All of them saying which emotion they were then saying one of those thoughts. When suddenly, they ceased. They then all shouted at once "EYES!" then "CHANGE!" then said "life" normally. Her eyelids then flickered open the sudden light illuminated in her in the eyes. At the end of the room Shepherd sat asleep. In the bed next to her lie Wrex. He was in a Coma clearly. "What did those dreams mean?" She questioned herself.

He woke to a sudden ruffle.

"Leave without saying goodnight?" he asked into the darkness.

"You wish!" It was Ashley, apparently she had made a better recovery then he thought.

"We can talk tomorrow morning, right now I want you to get some rest."

"Is that an order?" clearly Ashley had had some transformation while she was out, she had a more positive attitude then before, he liked it.

"Yeah it is." He started towards the door.

"What you're not gonna tuck me in?"

He grinned, "You Wish!" with that he left the room.


	3. A Mysterious Occurrence

Chapter 3. The Strange Occurrence

He tossed and turned in his bed. Shepherd couldn't sleep. His mind was still active with what had happened the day before. Tomorrow would be when the Alliance would ship their bodies back Earth-side. They would be covered with medals of Valor and in Johnston and Keyes's case medal of honors. He felt as though he could have saved them all. He gazed at the clock 6:39 and 45 seconds was displayed. Dang, he slept for four maybe five hours? There was a knock at his door.

"Come in, yawn Come in," he said sleepily. It was Dali.

"Commander Shepherd we've just been updated on Wrex's situation."

"All right wait outside I'll be right there."

"As you wish." Dali obeyed. Shepherd put on his dress uniform.

"Hey!" he thought "I've lost weight." Shepherd walked out of his room.

"I was hoping we could talk," Dali said.

"Alright go ahead, what is it?"

"Do you know how Chief Williams is right now?"

"She's in a great mood, and back to being conscious."

"That's good to know, so?"

"So what?"

"So do you like her?"

"I keep getting asked the same question over and over again."

"You're dodging the question."

"So."

"SO how do you really feel?"

"I don't care one way for another, even if I did it's against Alliance Regulations."

"So without the regulations you would love her?"

"No."

"Oh you liar!"

"Am not!"

"I'm so telling her!"

"No don't."

"Why not you wouldn't care?"

"Maybe I do," Shepherd mumbled.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, and this recording, tech arm."

"Quarians, why couldn't the Geth have simply whipped them out?"

"You are so racist." At the end of the statement they were in the sick-bay.

"Doctor, what is Wrex's status?"

"Commander," the doctor said as if carefully selecting her words, "Wrex is in a second-stage coma, unless we operate immediately Wrex may die from lack of oxygen."

"You have my blessing Doctor."

With that Shepherd strode out of the room very slowly. He walked to his locker and started to pack his things.

"What are you doing skip?" a voice said. Shepherd swiveled around and came face to face with Ashley.

"Don't call me that, I'm no leader anymore."

"Why not O' Captain my Captain?"

"Doesn't the Captain die in that one?"

"Bad choice of lines next time I'm sticking to Tennyson. Any way what are you doing Skipper?"

"I told you I'm no leader anymore, I'm packing my bags, I'm resigning."

"Why skipper?" she had a hint of disappointment in her voice, her face to the floor.

"I almost killed us all You, Rex, and all of Bravo Team. Rather than being dishonorably demoted, I'm gonna resign."

"Hmhmhmhm, this is not the Commander Shepherd I've come to follow."

"I'm no commander and what do you mean?"

"The Commander Shepherd I followed was firm, masculine, and most of all not willing to ever give up O' my Captain." Shepherd sat there for a minute thinking,

"This is not the usual Chief Williams." He thought, "She's waay to nice right now." She reached out her hand, he grabbed it and pulled himself up. They just stood there for a second gazing into each other's eyes they started to lean forward when a message came over the intercom.

"Commander pick a destination, we can't sit here all day!" It was Joker, he had a knack for interrupting great moments for him.

"I'll be right there have the Galaxy map on the widow system." With that he began to walk up towards the bridge when Ashley spoke

"If you need me you know where to find me O' Captain." He walked in large strides with his head in the clouds. He selected the relaxation section of the citadel as his next location. He walked up to where Joker sat.

"Hey Joker, may I use the comm?"

"I don't see why not."  
"Crew of the Alliance Fleet Frigate, the Normandy. We have been a drift on countless missions for many weeks now. I have contacted the Council, they agreed we can come home for some R and R we will be in the Relaxing part of the citadel for the next four days. You may contact your families over the Comm system in the garage and invite them to the citadel. Just so you know all expenses are paid for by the Alliance Military. Anyone who causes trouble will be forced to hand over there R+R and be forced to give the Normandy a new coat of paint. We'll reach our destination at 01800 hour."

"Thanks sir." Joker then said.

"No problem Joker, you deserve it." With that he walked off.

"Hey Tali can I talk to you?"

"Hang on Ash, the fusion cores about to sing!"

Background music then occurs and the song goes a little something like this.

"Doo doo did do do mnumanum do do doooo mnumanum do doooooo doddoddodd didadadudadododo Mnumanumanumanumnumnumnum. Thank you all, any requests?"

"How about Slow Ride?" Ashley asked (that's her favorite song).

"I can do that." The reactor responded.

Slow Ride music starts

"Slow Ride, Take it Easy, Slow Ride, Take it Easy, I'm in the mood! The river is wide! Move to the Music, yeah, we can funk all night yeah, ooooooh ooooooooh, Slow Ride! Take it Easy! Slow Ride! Take it Easy! Slow town, whole town! Contradiction wants a slow ride. SLOW RIDE! EASY! SLOW RIDE! EASY! Sllllowww Riiiide!" The reactor sang. "Thank you all and good night!" The reactor concluded.

"Well that was… disturbing." Ashley said at the end.

"I know but its sooooo funny!" Dali commented.

"Ummmm No its…Not."

"It's not that bad actually."

"You got a point, and it did sing well in tone of D-minor."

"See, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Who are you going to contact on the comm?"

"Oogia."

"Who the heck is that?"

"Mind your tone! He's an elder aboard the _Floatilla._"

"Ooooh, he's your boyfriend!"

"Sssssh, my people use such rotten language unless they're criminals."

"What, boyfriends?"

"Yes, my people call our lovers Shwartzs and females friends Shwartzettes."

"Wow, you Quarians are a complex species."

"As are you humans, your species has hundreds of different languages."

"True 'dat."

"Crew to the Mess Hall, final meal before landing at the Citadel." The intercom announced.

"Well Chief, best be to digeth into some grub and make mononiks of ourselves."

Williams simply nodded at this statement she had no clue what a mononiks was and she wasn't going to ask because Dali had a tendency to ramble, and she didn't want to get into a story with no meaning at all. They walked into the mess hall where the tables were lined with plates and silver ware. The warm smell of recently cooked Turkey lofted into the room. It was a nice smell compared to the acid and Rachni spit she was used to. Shepherd, Garrus, and Pressley were already in the room. Kaiden was in the kitchen making who knows what. And from the sound of the vibrations, Wrex was walking with the engineer nearby.

"So what are we havin?'" Ashley asked mostly to break the silence. It was normally quiet until Wrex and Joker arrived. Those two always joked like drunkards. However, Wrex's jokes made no sense considering they were alien.

"From the looks of it were having all human foods, those circular orange foods, some green sphere that looks like the crap of a bunny, and some bird," Garrus replied.

"Is it Turkey?" Ashley asked

"Knowing that Kaiden hates chicken I think it is," Shepherd spoke up.

"The Turkey is sacred to my people!" Dali explained

"Not to most Americans," Shepherd muttered.

"Hey, I thought Wrex was in the Sick-Bay," Ashley spoke.

"The Asari found some biotic tech that healed his lung with a nasty scar though," Dali explained.

"Man, that Liara gives me the creeps!" Garrus said, he was clearly shivering.

"I don't understand why you chose her over Williams," Dali spoke.

"Now is so not the time for this," Shepherd complained.

"Hey Guys!" Wrex said as he walked in.

"Oh, come on, I want to hear the whole story!" Dali complained.

"What story?" Wrex asked.

"Oh, just why the commander picked the Asari over the Human," Garrus explained.

"Oh Come On!" Shepherd complained "Why don't you just tell the whole galaxy will ya?"

"I've got a Comm unit I can always notify the press," Pressley suggested.

"That was just a turn of phrase," Shepherd explained.

"How do you turn a phrase?" Pressley asked.

"God your stupid!" Shepherd exclaimed.

"Don't change the subject, I wanna here the story!" Wrex said.

"Leave him out of it he's been through enough." Chief Williams commanded.

"Ooh standin' up for your soon to be hubbie are you?" Wrex said mockingly.

Just as Williams was about to let him have it Kaiden entered. "Soup's on!" he said. He sat the food on the table before them. Dali stared at the Turkey in disgust.

"Ahh sorry I'm late," Liara said as she walked in. She took a seat next to Shepherd. "Oh great," Shepherd thought, "Ashley on the right and Liara on the left. No good can come this." Wrex poked the carrot and was scarred when juice squirted out. Kaiden was busy stuffing down the food, he is such a pig! It was quieter than one would have thought. Wrex finally broke the silence.

"So, I was out knockin the crap of those Rachni things on Eridanus VII when my friend, Uglok turned to me. He asked what was the point of fighting those things when they kept coming back. So I says, why did you marry your wife she is a Garflot!" Wrex joked. There were some random coughs but other than that silence.

"What nothing?" Wrex complained.

"Yo Momma!" Kaiden said aloud. This got several laughs from the rest of the table.

"Oh come on!" Wrex complained, "He gives you a one liner and you die, I give you gold and nothing."

"Yo momma," Kaiden said once again. This through Wrex into a rage.

"You know what?" Wrex asked menacingly.

"Yo momma," Kaiden said once again.

"Live is pointless, now die you pathetic human!"

"Commander, use the pill cannon!" With this Shepherd took a hotdog shaped gun and fired a "happy pill" and it landed in Wrex's mouth. He gulped, then swallowed.

"Wrexy sleepy," Wrex said then fell on the ground. He snored and sucked his thumb.

"Hey, he smarter now then he was when he was awake!" Joker joked. (Lol quite a coinky dink.) Everyone other then Joker stared down.

"That was terribly racist." Dali then spoke up. That statement made the silence return. Dali ate all of her food EXCEPT the turkey.

"Dali, aren't you gonna eat the turkey too?"

"You're racist too." Dali said with that she walked out of the room.

"Well, lunch is over we'll be at the citadel in 5 hours," Shepherd announced, "Dismissed!" With that they all dispersed to their respected stations. Chief Williams walked downstairs to the Comm system, and called her sister Sarah.

"Hey there Sarah," Ashley said, excited to talk to her sis.

"Hey Ash!" she replied.

"So, doing anything tonight, or say the next 3 days?"

"Just a date with my BF, why?"

"Commander Shepherd gave us a few days off at the citadel."

"Ooh! I sense some alone time with Shepherd!"

"Hey, our relationship is my business!"

"I knew there was something between you two."

"Oh come on you dang High Schooler!"

"Mwahahaha, but anyway that isn't what you had in mind when you called me is it."

"No, I wanted to know if you, Abby, Lynn and Mom wanted to come to the citadel for a while."

"Sis, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Spill it out already!"

Sarah sighed then said "Mother passed away recently."

"How did that happen, she was so young and vibrant?"

"She was 67."

"That's beside the point, anyway what happened?"

"She was on her way when Shepherd contacted us about the vacation..." Ashley cut her off.

"Shepherd told you before me?"

"Yeah, about 1 day before you did."

"Anyway what happened?"

"Her vessel was attacked by raiders while in a different system before she got there."

"And?"

"There were was one survivor, I'm sorry Ash."

"Well, that's okay."

"To tough to cry emotionally I see."

"Yeah, you know me."

"We'll come out still though."

"Thanks, I'll see you there."

"Goodbye."

"Love ya sis."

"You too."

With this she walked out the cargo bay and up the elevator. "I need to talk to Shepherd" she thought. She threw open the door and barged into his quarters where he was upgrading.

"We need to talk!" Ashley said angrily.

"Ummm, come in?" Shepherd said, wondering while all the hate was there.

"You killed my mom!" the Chief accused.

"What are you talking about?" Shepherd innocently responded.

"You called my mom asking for her to come to the citadel, didn't you?!"

"Um, no."

"Oh please I just talked to my sister, Sarah, she explained everything!"

"Listen! I didn't do anything!" Shepherd tried to explain, raising his voice now.

"Oh yeah, like my sister would lie about something so important."

"What is so important about it, tell me everything." Shepherd said, more sympathetic and less loud.

"Okay, here it goes. YOU called my mom, she was traveling to the citadel when…." She started. She couldn't keep going. She started to choke up.

"She died?"

"Yes, and if I wouldn't have gone to Eden Prime she would still be alive. The Alliance has taken everything!"

"No they didn't, it was your destiny to go to Eden Prime and be a sole survivor, God himself had chosen how your mom would die. Once she was born God laid out how her life would go."

"But why?"

"Let me give you something you may know: Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,  
that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing." Shepherd recited.

"Good choice of words, Shakespeare is it?"

"Yes, see Ash, life is full of mystery. Without death life would be boring, for the twists and turns of Death are what gives life its splendor. You need the threat of consequence for the fun of excitement."

"I see, thanks for your time."

"My pleasure."

"But wait if you didn't do it, who did?"

"That I do not know."

"Wait, where was Liara yesterday?"

"She was harvesting Iron on a mountain, why?"

"I'll wager that she did it!"

"That may be." With that Ashley walked out of the room. "Who was it?" Shepherd thought.

"Meanwhile in the escape pod of the _Normandy_.

"Dahahahahahaha I did what you asked Liara, and they have no idea it was me!"

"Good job SpongeBob" Liara said evilly, "Are you ready for your pay?"

"I'm ready, I'm ready! I'm ready, ready, ready!" SpongeBob said enthusiastically. Liara handed him a card for 4,000 credits. "Wow, with this I'll be enough to feed Gary and pay my huge mortgage debt!"

"Goodbye SpongeBob, are partnership is over now."

"Super talking sponge AWAY!" with that he flew out into space and into Bikini Bottom's planet, Fish World IX.


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

The _Normandy_ arrived at the citadel. The entire station seemed way too quiet. No security personnel, no dock hands, no civilians. The crew strode out the airlock. A musty smell filled the air. The clanging of machines was heard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kaiden finally spoke up.

"Boy, you always got a bad feeling about—"Shepherd said.

"Hey Commander, listen!" Garrus nagged. A shuffling noise could be heard. The noise was almost silent so when the sound was heard Wrex complained that he didn't hear anything with his insensitive ears.

"I want the non-combat team back inside the ship. Security Team Alpha will stay aboard while Bravo and Charlie come with me. Get your weapons ready boys!" Shepherd commanded. At the end of this, the ruffling sound came closer.

"My God, what the hell is that?" Corporal Armstrong said, frightened. A form started to shuffle towards the crew "_oh crap"_ Shepherd thought to himself. That better not be what I think it is! The form shuffled into the light; there the crew could see he was a Turian, or what USED to be a Turian. The form was pale and a kind of sickening yellow. Its body was colored with blood. A large hole was on his right shoulder, the hole had no blood at all on his shoulder. The suddenly leapt at the Corporal he screamed and wildly fired his Assault Rifle at the form. "What the hell?" Armstrong screamed as the form landed next to him. "ARGH!!" he screamed as the form bit on his neck. Armstrong fell to the floor.

"He's eating Armstrong, SHOOT HIM!" Shepherd commanded. The soldiers spun and fire, it took several shots but the creature lay dead. "Armstrong! Can you hear me?!" Shepherd asked. Shepherd flipped over the creature that attacked Armstrong. The Corporal lay dead, blood spurting from his neck. A large bite would was on his upper shoulder and his neck. They looked into his neck and saw… nothing. There were no organs, blood vessels, muscles, not even bone or cartilage.

"What….was…that?" Chief Williams then question, breaking up the silence.

"I don't know, here's the plan: Bravo Team, you're to go to the nearby hotel, see if anyone who's inside can help us out with Armstrong. Charlie Team, You're to go the residential area and see if there are any survivors. My team, which is known as Delta Team, will go to the Nearby C-Sec checkpoint to see what intel we can gather. Does anyone have any questions?" No one raised a single hand. "Good, everyone switch to Shredder Rounds or Incendiary Rounds to combat these _things_ because they clearly aren't Geth. Everyone check in every ten minutes so we can get a read on how things are. Let's not doddle around! Move Out!" With that the teams left. Alpha Team, which consisted of Shepherd, Williams, Kaiden, Tali and Garrus, activated the elevator. Shepherd's enemy tracker showed multiple red dots in the area. "I've got multiple contacts on my scopes, negative visual, all other squads report!"

"This is, Sergeant Davidson, Bravo Team we're on floor number 92-B we have no visuals but my god, there are dead civilians everywhere!" Bravo command announced.

"Lieutenant Bagwell reporting for Charlie Team, we've got multiple contacts, unknown hostiles. We're moving to our objective. We are on floor 90-F weapon's safeties disengaged."

"Alright teams, check in 10 minutes Delta out." Shepherd finished. He talked in squad frequency, "Delta, the hostiles are in this room get ready, disengage safeties." The team tapped the comm signifying, understood. Williams had an Avenger VII Sniper Rifle with a high caliber barrel, Garrus carried a Banshee VI Assault Rifle with combat sensors, Tali carried a Katana VII shotgun with rail extensions, Kaiden carried a standard Striker VII pistol with proton rounds, though he would rarely use them for they decreased the damage when fired, and Shepherd carried the standard Assault Rifle employed by the Spectres. Shepherd gave the signal, everyone got in a good shooting position. Shepherd took position by the door control for the wall. He opened the door, he stormed into the room. He gazed at his radar, the room was supposed to be filled with hostiles running around the room. He saw nothing however, he looked around. The room was a lab of sorts. Test tubes lie on the walls to the right and left. Several bookcases and computers were in the back. A VI terminal was in the dead center of the room. The walls were coated with blood indicating signs of a struggle. The floor and ceiling were made of transparent glass. He gazed up. Several humanoids were walking above him. They seemed to be dead. Suddenly several blue spots appeared on his radar indicating friendlies were nearby. Due to the glass only muffled sounds were heard. He gestured his squad to come over. "Look down." He said, he pointed towards the ground.

"Fire, fire, we got more off those Armenors!" A muffled Turian voice commanded. Flashes of light were seen through the blood caked glass. Several of the forms Shepherd countered earlier leapt at the team downstairs. The commander shrieked as one of the forms clawed, then bit through his Turian C-Sec armor. He fell to the floor squirming as the creatures piled onto him. His team stood, frozen with fear. They then turned and ran. Their Commander pleaded and pleaded for them to come back, or maybe to kill him? Shepherd didn't know, he spoke in his native tongue. He then closed his eyes, they rolled into the back of his head. To his horror the commander got up again, the creatures however, ignored him now. He muttered a moan and then the creatures slipped into the darkness, in the same way Bravo Team was going.

"All squads report!" Shepherd commanded

"This is Bravo Team, we are almost at our objective, the things we've encountered before have been constantly ambushing us, I've lost two men sir!" Comm was then broken up with Bravo.

"Bravo come in, over, Davidson report!" the comm was deathly silent.

"Charlie Team come in."

"This is Charlie, location Foxtrot Gulf niner-tree," The lieutenant responded, "Our trip has been particularly uneventful we are almost at the residential area ETA three minutes. Out."

"Ummm sir, take a look at this," Williams said, she looked ready to vomit. They had strolled into the C-Sec command post and saw a gruesome scene. The command post was coated entirely with blood. On the walls the 1st Fleet Admiral lie slumped. Several C-Sec officers were laying on the ground, their aqua blue uniforms were caked with blood. The officers were on the ground they clearly appeared to have been pushed over. They activated a computer terminal, a VI popped up.

"I see you're trying to extract information from the information database. Would you like help?" A paper clip-like VI said.

"Oh, Crap a Pop Up!" Shepherd said, annoyed.

"This VI is programmed to respond to the name Annoying Paper Clip from Microsoft Word or APCMW for short." The paper clip announced "What is your name and what are you here for?"

"Commander Shepherd, Systems Alliance, 5th Fleet." Shepherd responded.

"Analyzing…Greetings Commander Shepherd, would you like help?"

"I need a damage report on the situation."

"Analyzing… User Alert! Hull breaches decks 9-A through D-4, User Alert! Containment Failure Biotic Experiment 42 is loose, activating security containment protocols.User Alert! Land line Comm has been disabled."

"What is Experiment 42?" Shepherd asked APCMW.

"I'm sorry, regulations prevent civilian proper access." APCMW replied.

"Goodbye." Shepherd ended.

"Logging you out" APCMW, concluded. There was a ruffling behind some crates. The team drew their weapons. "Get out nice and slow number 42!"

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" a guy who looked like a hobo with a red hoodie and blue khaki pants. A teal beanie was on his, it was caked with lime green blood which formed on his beanie like a crust.

"Who are you and why are you behind those machines?"" Shepherd questioned.

"My name's Bill, Bill Vaughn. I was hiding behind these machines when the experiment broke out." Bill said.

"I don't like this, Commander." Williams said.

"Don't be so paranoid Williams. Why were you behind those machines?"

"Ummm. I don't know if I want to tell you this." Bill said.

"Alright then, we'll leave you to be killed by these creatures." Shepherd said, he started to walk out the door.

"No, don't! I don't wanna die!"

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"Ok, Ok! What do you want to know?"

"First off, why are you behind those machines?"

Bill sighed. "Well I'm an engineer, so I was performing a maintenance check on these core duo processers when I heard screaming. I saw several people running, my God the horror."

"What happened next?"

"Everyone started to run, or shoot instead. This in turn, threw the creatures into a rage. They started to attack the workers and C-Sec. They literally ate their way through our only defenders." Shepherd cut him off, "Woah Woah Woah ate?"

"Yes, Experiment 42 has sharp claws and teeth, they seem to have an appetite for flesh, when they bite something bacteria flows for the fangs of it into the opponents bloodstream. If only a little bit gets in, the immune system can fight it off, however should great quantities get in or go in several areas, the anti-bodies are quickly killed. The bacteria then flow up the blood stream and kill the brain, thus making headshots useless. The bacteria then take control of the only surviving part, the motion and hunger and turn the host into the creature."

"So, what you're saying is that they're some kind of zombie?"

"No, if they are in great numbers and old enough they are capable of coordination and communication, and in some cases Sentient thought!"

"Wow, do you have any I.D. on you?"

"Yes, why?"

"We need to use the information stored in that VI so we can complete our mission."

"You don't need an I.D., that V.I. is very strict of manners, just say please!"

"Alright thanks, you might want to stay with us in case we end up bombing this place."

"Okay, I helped build this abomination, now I'm gonna destroy it!" Bill concluded, with this Shepherd walked to the VI machine and turned it on.

"Welcome back Commander, can I help you?"

"I hope so, what is Experiment 42?"

"I'm sorry; you don't have the clearance to activate this file."

Shepherd remembered what Bill told him, "Please?"

"Oh all right, Experiment 42 was created by biotic scientists five days ago. Experiment 42 is known to the creators as Armenors. Armenors are particularly fond of Human and Citadel Alliance flesh. Armenors havesharp claws and sharp teeth. The Armenors contain the Germanose-87 which when ejected into the bloodstream, turns the host into an Armenor itself. What else would you like to know?"

"What are the weaknesses of the Armenor?"

"The Armenor has only two major weaknesses, the Armenor are weak to Uranium Radiation, found in nuclear reactions and the splitting of Atoms, and then they're weak to fire and anything that gives off a substational amount of heat. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Logging you out commander."

"What's the plan Commander?" Garrus asked.

"Awwwww, it's a kitty!" Bill said. He started to pet Garrus.

"Hey, HEY stop it I…purr purr." Garrus started to purr.

"Cut it out Bill!" Shepherd commanded.

"Sorry."

"I'm gonna radio Bravo and Charlie," Shepherd said, "All teams report!" static. "All Teams do you copy?"

Static sound came in, inaudible at first but then able to be made out, "bzzzzzzzzzz this is Bravo, bzzzzzzzzzrzz evac now! bzzzzrzzzz multiple contacts, down to three men! Brzzzppzzzew!" The transmition died right there. Bravo, if you can hear me I want you to get back to the _Normandy_ move it double ti--." A transmition cut them off. "This is Charlie Team, we have survivors and we have heavy losses. Requesting orders Sir."

"I'm about to blow this place to hell and back, if you want to make it, start running!"

"Roger that, preparing for the mile run!"

"Do you have any info on Bravo Team?" Shepherd asked.

"Affirmative, they are running back to the _Normandy, _they are down to three men, and they have a survivor!"

"Tell them to get back to the ship as fast as you can we have five minutes until a tactical nuke will go off, destroying the station."

"Understood. Team we better move now or we'll become radioactive ashes. Charlie out!"

"Wrex, you got a nuke on you?"

"Hang on, yeah, here one is." Wrex tossed a box to Shepherd.

"Where do you get all of those? Out of your ass?" Gunnery Chief Williams asked

"Actually, they come out of the front of my pants; I also have grenades, guns, and a copy of Asari gone Wild! The Magazine. (Credit goes to the person who wrote the fanfic featuring the computer program Asari Gone Wild!)

"Wow, I'm staying away from you from now on."

"Focus marines!" Shepherd commanded he activated the nuke; a timer marked 5:00 minutes appeared on his HUD. They started to run. "Come on! Move, MOVE!" Shepherd shouted, the area was starting to fall apart, the energy released was killing several support beams and other material required to keep the station together. Then…the Armenors showed up."Forget about them, keep going!" Shepherd shouted, the things closed in.

"ARGH!!" Bill shouted, he was dragged into a dark area by the Armenors.

"I'm going back for him, go on without me!" Shepherd commanded.

"But sir," Williams started.

"No butts go!" Shepherd ordered. The others continued the long run back. Shepherd activated the flashlights on his helmet. He drew his pistol, "Bill?" he shouted to the darkness. He switched to thermal rounds.

"SHRIEK!" an Armenor leapt at him, he shot the former Samarian in the face. "Bill?" Shepherd called. A faint voice was heard.

"Over here!" The voice said, it was similar to a whisper. A hand reached out of the darkness. Shepherd greeted it. "I can't stand!" Bill said in the darkness.

"I'm getin' you out of here one-way or another," Shepherd put Bill on his shoulder and started running.

"We can't wait any longer!" Joker said.

"We have to, he's still in there!" Ashley insisted. A dark shadow ran across the room towards the _Normandy._ "Great more of 'em!" Ashley said. The figure ran straight towards them. "Wait, that may be Shepherd!" Ashley then suggested.

"Fire!" Charlie Team leader said.

"NO!" Williams complained. Several rounds struck the being in the chest. The being went down. Something on top of it fell off. Williams ran up to where the thing fell down. There lay…an Armenor with its largely sized head next to it.

"Starting main thrusters," Joker said.

"We can't leave without the commander down there!" Williams started.

"We have to; a nuke will destroy us all if we don't!" Joker pointed out. Williams hesitated; she went back to the bridge._ Shepherd will have died because of me!_ Williams thought, _Shepherd gave his life to save Bill and us. _She gazed out the view port. A figure was running to the Normandy. She gazed at her HUD, 0:49 seconds remaining. The being was Shepherd! Bill was on his back.

"Joker, open the airlock doors!" Williams commanded.

"Okay, whatever you say, my highness!" Joker obeyed. Shepherd threw Bill onboard the Normandy. Shepherd jumped, he was a few inches short. He started to plunge to his doom below. Ashley grabbed him, she started to slip, but she positioned her feet in a way that they prevented her from going over. With all her might she pulled, Shepherd was heavy in his new Predator VII armor. Shepherd got one hand up and pulled himself up. "Thanks," Shepherd said.

"Anytime," Williams replied. Bill sat cross-legged on the floor. They walked to the view port._ 5…4…3…2…1…_ Shepherd thought. He looked down and saw fire ripple throughout the station, a mushroom cloud formed overhead the arm. The entire arm unattached itself from the Citadel, fire and explosions could be seen throughout the station.

"Punch it! Get us out of here Joker!" Shepherd commanded. A wall of fire was chasing the ship. The _Normandy_ wasn't fast enough, the fire crept into the ship, the fire fried the engines and the _Normandy_ stopped moving. She floated in dead space, with nothing near or around the ship to repair it. "Adams," (the engineer) Shepherd asked, "What's the engine status?"

"The reactor is critically damaged; it should take several hours until its back online."

"Take all the time you need Adams. Shepherdcommanded, Joker, give me a link to the citadel."

"Eye Eye sir," they both responded.

"Shepherd," Captain Anderson asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Sir, our engine has been critically damaged,we need an in-flight repairs team now."

"Where are you Commander?" Captain Anderson asked.

"Above the remains of the relaxation arm of the Citadel."

"Remains?"

"Yes, a wildcat class two HAVOK nuke detonated on the arm destroying it entirely."

"What the hell did you do?" Anderson asked.

"It's a long story; I'll meet you on the ground."

"Affirmative, Anderson out." The in flight repairs platform,_ Heart of Nuke_ approached the _Normandy _and repaired it. The _Normandy _descended to the Citadel.

In a far off planet Liara spoke, "Willy, your mission was a failure, for that you must be destroyed."

"NOOOO!" shouted Willy, "Oompa Loomas seize her!

"Oompa Loompa doopety doo

Man, am I gonna open up a can on you!

All you can ask is what can will I use.

To that I comment a can of Whoop ass too!

Oompa Loompa Doopety Doo!" they sang. The Asari then shot one in the face, ripped one in half with her magic, then gave a third the "Raspberries" and ran off. The Oompa Loompa than died shortly afterwards. "Damn it! Now the dang labor union is gonna be on my case, no more midget Mexicans dang!"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things I said in this story except the story itself. 


	5. Finally Some Relax Time!

Chapter 5

The _Thebes_ moved towards the_ Normandy_ a bridge on it slid out and attached to the engines of the Alliance Frigate. Small teams of Turians and Humans boarded the _Normandy _and went to the engines. They equipped their plasma cutters and fusion torches and started to repair the ship.

"Engines to Commander Shepherd, Engine status is at 34% and rising at 3% per minute," A voice said over the intercom.

"Affirmative, thanks Adams I'll contact you in 22 minutes, when the engines are better," Shepherd replied

"Roger that, I'll be waiting, Adams out," The transmission ended. Shepherd figured I'm going to use this time to file a report on the occurrence which happened. So he began typing on his PC

June 7, 2190 CERelaxation Citadel Field ReportCmdr. Jacob Shepherd

I was told to go to the Relaxation Arm of the Citadel for some R+R. Upon arriving, we heard machinery and a musty smell was in the air. We were then attacked by a large silhouette. The silhouette, later to be known as an Armenor, leapt with great strength and attacked a Corporal. Corporal Armstrong was mauled on, then KIA. We preceded to the C-Sec checkpoint, where we met Bill Vaughn, an engineer working at the checkpoint operating the machines. We ended up detonating a HAVOK class two tactical nuke to destroy the threat of an outbreak. In the process we lost Bravo Team, consisting of Sergeant James Davidson, Private Leigh Boll, Corporal David Armstrong, Ensign David Smith, and Private 1st Class Igatchi Yakuza. I will debrief with the council in 2 hours to inform them of the situation.

With that Shepherd saved the Report to Microsoft Office 2190. When he started to read a story given for him to read by his Alliance Military parents an annoying object popped up. _I see you're trying to read something without anyone to annoy you, would you like me to?_ The annoying paper clip thing with the weird face popped up. Shepherd clicked NO._ Are you sure, I really want to help._ Shepherd clicked YES_. Please don't click that I want to stay!_ Shepherd clicked NO *&^% you and your fat wife. With that the weird, 190 year old, annoying paper clip thing went away. Shepherd gazed at his watch. It was 3:41 P.M. Hurray! 22 minutes have passed already! He contacted Engineer Adams on the comm.

"Adams, are those engines ready?" Shepherd asked.

"Affirmative! We're waitin' on you!" Adams cheerfully replied.

"Joker, bring us to the Citadel, Arm of the Embassies," Shepherd ordered.

"Hurray, I can eat at a Burger King(trademark) again!" Joker cheered. _Wow, he must have high cholesterol, that pig._ Shepherd thought. The_ Normandy_ drifted to the Citadel. Its fusion engines sparking to life, then propelling it to Dock 26. Shepherd proceeded to the airlock. It hiss-snapped open revealing the outside air. Kaiden and Williams went with him. They wore light armor. The standard black Onyx III armor. None of them wore helmets. Pistols were at each of their sides. They didn't bring any other weapons. For, this should have no combat what-so-ever. They walked to the Flux. The air smelled of alcohol and drugs. Several aliens were "polling" nearby. Shepherd walked to Anderson who was sitting nearby at a table.

"Shepherd, Shepherd sit down, have a drink." Captain Anderson spoke suddenly.

"Before I begin, have you ever noticed you sound like the Arbiter from Halo?" Shepherd asked.

"I haven't thought of it much let's find out," Anderson said as the Arbiter walked.

"Greetings human!" The Arbiter said, "What do you require?"

"Shepherd here says that we sound alike," Anderson spoke.

"Really?" The Arbiter questioned, "I don't see the resemblance."

"I think I see it now," Anderson admitted.

"You do?"

"Yea listen," Anderson said, "I'm the Arbiter!"

"I guess I see it, you listen. I'm the Arbiter!"

"See there it is!"

"Ya, ya I guess so."

"I guess since we haven't any extended dialogue we haven't noticed it before much less any dialogue."

"Goodbye Arbiter, enjoy your drink!" Anderson concluded, "Now what did you want to say Shepherd?" Shepherd sat in his chair. His mind was still trying to process the event which had just occurred. Anderson was disturbed by Shepherd's silence. He poked Shepherd—Hard. Shepherd didn't even move. Shepherd was in deep thought. However, all he could think about is a fez wearing monkey banging two cymbals together. He clapped his hands like the monkey did cymbals. This time Anderson jabbed with a piece of broken glass.

Finally Shepherd spoke "What did you say about root beer?"

Anderson sighed. Although an ideal military commander Shepherd had the attention-spam of a grain of sand.

"Anyway, I hate to tell you this but we found Sigma VI, a scientific search group, was responsible for the citadel. And we need our best squad leader to eliminate this threat.

"But sir, we barely survived the last encounter and we had more men. Now we have fewer men, low ammo and soon to be _no_ commander once my crewman through me deep space from this," Shepherd explained.

"Don't talk like that. After the war against the Geth your teammates will follow you to hell and back and give their lives if need be."

"Well still, could you give them a talk? I enjoy breathing and wish to continue to do so,"

"Alright, fine, I'll have a talk before you ship out," Anderson concluded.

"By the way, we need some repairs and a new security team." Anderson merely nodded then walked off to Earth's embassy. Shepherd slid his feet across the floor on the way to the _Normandy_. He had no idea on how to get the team to go back out there. Back to hell itself. His mind scanned the possibilities. _Perhaps when I tell them, they'll understand completely, _he thought_ after all Anderson himself said they would. On the other hand, I am leading them into the situation where we lost all our best fighters in a single skirmish the Armenors whipped out a squad and an _entire_ citadel arm._ Shepherd bumped into the door of the Normandy.

"Ummm Sir?" A voice questioned, "Would you like us to open the door first?" As usual, it was Joker mocking him. Shepherd thought, _I know! I'll reply with a mock so obnoxious he'll stop annoying me. _

"Yes but don't sprain yourself cripple!" He called back.

"Ow, I think you hurt my man feelings with that one!"

"You hit on me Marine?"

"Na…No sir!"

"Well then open the damn door!"

"Yessir! Sorry sir!" Joker concluded apologetically. There was a beep, Comm went silent, and the door whooshed open. He was greeted by a scowling Joker, a confused Navigator, and a Dancing Wrex????

"Nanananana! I won! I won!" Wrex cheered. Next to him Garrus stood grimly, staring at the ground. Wrex continued to dance. "I told you if we nagged enough Williams would sa….," Wrex spotted Shepherd entering the room and stopped conversing.

"Make Williams say what Wrex?" Shepherd asked.

"Ummmm, Nothing! Nothing at all," Wrex responded.

"So you won't tell me no matter what?"

"Nope, Nien, Niet, Negative, negatory, nokly-dockly."

"Not even for a Wrexy Kibble?"

"No."

"Two Wrexy Kibbles?" Shepherd asked shaking a box with a smiling Wrex.

"Alright Alright I'll speak!" He confessed, "We had a bet to see if Chief Williams would confess that she had a thing for you."

"And?"

"She did, so I won 5,000 credits," Wrex explained. Shepherd cocked his eye at this. He kept walking to the cockpit.

"Joker may I say something?"

"Fire away commander," Joker spoke.

"Crewman of the Alliance Frigate the _Normandy,_ I have spoken with Council Member Anderson. We will be staying in the citadel for the next few days. All of your families and friends have been contacted. They will meet us at the Holiday Inn! We have reserved V.I.P. Suites for all crewmen. Also in three days we will be shipped out to the Artemis Tau cluster on a planet named Jaleias. Information on this is restricted and I will give you it before we ship out Thursday, Earth time. Anyway have a fun time here on the Citadel. Also Burrito Bell Says El Grande Burrito on sale for 400 credits."

"Hey Commander?" Joker asked, "Didn't Burrito Bell used to be Taco Bell?"

"Yes but in an angry Latino and Caucasian riot in 2078 they sued for the name to be changed." Shepherd concluded. He got off the ship where he met Wrex who was hanging out on his own on the side of the ship.

"Hey Shepherd, you got time to talk?"

"I have a few seconds, what do you need?"

"Garrus owes me 5,000 credits and he won't pay up, says this contest was biased."

"Is it _really _not biased?"

"Umm, no."

"Well, if it's not then you wouldn't have hesitated."

"Oh, fine. I told Williams I would split the credits up 50-50 if she said what she said."

"Well, Garrus would be right. Maybe you guys should throw another contest?"

"Whatever," Shepherd walked away. Neither his mother nor his father could come out because they were on active duty with the war and all. So he would be spending the time thinking of the past and the future, or talking to Anderson or the crewmates about the upcoming mission. Jurok? He'd never heard of such a planet. The only other time he'd seen a planet similar to the planet Anderson described was a planet suitable for life, and dense with jungle.

"Welcome!" an annoying VI Avina said "Would you like help?"

"Where is the Holiday Inn located?" Shepherd asked.

"Searching……………. The Holiday Inn hotel is located forty-five feet from the Drennys,"

"Where is that?"

"The drenny's a sit-down restaurant based off of Denny's on Earth it is located at 666 Fondue Way."

"Log off."

"Logging you out," After getting the directions from Avina Shepherd walked to the hotel. In the lobby was some of the Normandy's crew. Kaiden, Ashley, and Tali. Tali was standing near another Quarian who apparently was a male. Ashley was surrounded by her three sisters and Kaiden was alone, trying not to get sucked into the twister of hugs and cheers. Abby, Sarah, Lynn, and Ashley, were all happy to see one another after all for the longest time they thought Ashley was dead after Eden Prime.

"OMG OMG OMG OMGGGG!! It's so good to see you after all this time Ash!!!" Sarah Screamed"YEAH YEAH after all you have been deployed," Lynn shouted then started whispering,"With Commander Hunksicle over there." She nodded her head in Shepherd's direction.

"HEY!" Ashley responded, "I already told you; there is nothing between us."

Now Abby spoke "Yeah, because you like Kaiden don't you, _Ashley Alenko_!"

"Oh stop. You guys are acting like little kids!" Ashley insisted.

"Sure we are.*Pause* _Ashley Shepherd!" _Lynn spoke. She puckered her lips and made a kissing motion.

"Hey didja hear?" Sarah asked, "Shepherd is alone this little vacation."

"I don't care," Ashley stated.

"_Suuurrrre you don't _Ashep_!!!" Lynn said annoyingly._

"Ssshhh," Ashley whispered, "Here he comes," Shepherd walked by on the way to the elevator to his room.

"Hey Commander Shepherd," Lynn said seductively. Shepherd didn't even turn his head in their direction. Such conduct with civilians was strictly forbidden in the Alliance Military Charter.

"Oh, he's so charismatic!" Lynn exclaimed, "Why didn't you fall for him?"

"Who says I didn't?" Ashley responded, "I'll tell you guys later."

"Hey, do you know what room Shepherd is staying in?" Lynn asked.

"Just drop it," Ashley responded. Ashley and her sisters checked into the hotel under room 697 VIP SUITES. Kaiden mean while waited for the Easter Bunny which would never come in the lobby until around 11 P.M. when he finally gave up and checked into his room, which unfortunately was next to the loud mouth Williams sisters. He went upstairs and fell asleep at around 3 AM thinking of gumdrops and sugar plums. Meanwhile in the room next door.

"ZZzzzzzZZzpzzzz," The old guy snored. Oops that's my fault wrong next door room, anyway in the other room next store. NO not the one filled with Evil Plotting monkeys

"Victory will be ours when we fling our crap at the space bunnies here, here, and here," They plotted. Well, anyway back to the story.

"So Ash, you said you would tell us about Shepherd and you," Sarah declared.

"Yeah. Tell us! Tell us!" Lynn and Abby nagged together.

"Well any way here it goes," Ashley began. All the sisters huddled closer. "It was Eden Prime, well back when there was an Eden Prime. I and the other survivor Darius were fleeing the advancing Geth. He stumbled and was captured by the Geth. I looked back but kept running. A couple of Geth recon droids were following me guns blazing where I looked back and fired a few stray shots off with my pistol. They both hit and destroyed the droids. They mounted Darius on a pedestal thing which sent a giant spike through the middle of his torso. The Geth then turned their eyes to me. This is the time Commander Shepherd appeared. He fired a burst of Assault Rifle rounds which destroyed them. Later during the battle I got close to the Prothean Beacon and it started to suck me in. Shepherd leapt into the way pulled and threw me out of it's pull. In it sucking in of him, he encountered visions and unimaginable pain. It knocked him unconscious until Dr. Chakwas revived him. I spoke, sorry of what I caused him yet, he reassured me saying how there was no way we would have known what would happen."

"Wow," Sarah said.

"He is truly a great guy," Lynn commented.

"Yeah, where did you go wrong?" Sarah asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ashley exclaimed, "Anyway, we went to the Artemis Tau to save some Asari. Her name was Liara T'Soni. She was an archaeologist studying Prothean stuff. She was captured by the Geth and Shepherd and his large charisma saved her. Unfortunately he appeared to have charmed her too. So after a while without me knowing it the two began getting closer. Eventually my friend Tali informed me what was going on. I confronted Shepherd on this and probably came on too strongly. My aggressiveness apparently was not what he wanted. And even though he loved my normal ambition this was too much. He wanted a gentlewoman or a typical hard-core Marine Lady. Not a Female Monster. I called him somethings and said he would never be happy with our little blue friend. And stormed out. It wasn't surprising he didn't pick me the next mission. But in the final battle he fought alongside of me only because I was an effective combat soldier. He also brought along Kaiden for the tech stuff. In that battle he won but fell unconscious and near-death after the battle. A few days or maybe weeks, I lost track of the time; he woke up and was back to his normal self. So you see? I don't hate him, he just doesn't have interest in me after that faithful day. I still have a crush on him today, except I try not to show it as best I can."

"Well, then your acting skills suck!" Sarah commented, "I'm just a high schooler and I pieced that together!"

"However, Saren's influence eventually turned Liara to evil and she abandoned the crew," Ashley concluded.

"You need to tell him how you feel," Lynn suggested, "After all; you said it yourself, he's a compassionate man he'll understand, and maybe you can turn this commensalism into a budding romance."

"I've never been good at telling him anything like that, except when we were in somewhat love," Ashley protested.

"Umm, it's 2 AM we better get some rest," Sarah concluded. With that the sisters went to their beds and fell asleep. Meanwhile in Shepherd's room Shepherd couldn't sleep. He sat in bed watching the marathon _Uno Dose Tress Quatro_ Cinco de Lopez!_ My God_ he thought _Six seasons and they never quite got Carmen's character right._ He switched the channel _Channel 84_ And now back to another episode of The Big Bang Theory._ OMG_ he screamed in his head, _ One last channel._ _Oh no Oh no OH NO!!!_ he screamed to himself_ The Cosby Show!!! Its cheesy dialogue and annoying elevator music drove Julius Caesar Insane._ He turned off the T.V. and on a nearby lamp.

"Well at least this book I got at Salarians and Nobles called _Mass Effect: Ascension_should be good and all about me," He said to himself _What the Hell? Who cares about Captain Anderson? And Who the Hell is Kahlee Sanders?_ He thought. "Why did people who barely show up in the press's view of my life get their own novel and all I get are billions and billions of fanfics after all the best one is HeloHalo Me's. Man, some laughs there! I guess the ones made by my fans aren't bad ever but still Kahlee Sanders?????" Being agitated beyond belief Shepherd uneasily fell asleep.

The few days past until finally the R+R ended.

"All troops report to the Normandy for debrief," Shepherd said into the intercom. Everyone said their goodbyes and got onboard the Normandy for debrief.

"Well I know all of you are wondering, what the hell is Jurok? Well Jurok is a damn rock where you will be spending the next few days of your lives. Anderson told me that Jurok is inhabited by dense jungle preventing much of a view from space. We are going there to grab the scientists who created the Armenors by the nose while we kick them in the balls! Everyone got their cleats?" Shepherd debriefed. The crew scattered to their personal stations and the Normandy exited the artificial atmosphere. It entered space where Shepherd set the destination for the little rock known as Jurok in the Artemis Tau system and waited.


End file.
